The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
by MageWriter14
Summary: This is a novelization of Phantom Hourglass. So don't read it if you don't want spoilers but it's your choice not mine. It's begins a month after Windwaker.


MageWriter14: Hi people it's been a LONG time since I came…I came here to start anew. For those who know me, I used to write a story call **Findin a New Hyrule **but I deleted that story so sorry for those who are expecting an update. This story I'm going to write this year or next year is a novelization of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Trust me it's the best game you'll ever played, I even beat it 2 days later after I got it around October 2nd . Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass doesn't belong to me but to Nintendo.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass**

**Prologue**

* * *

Our story begins... not long ago… There was a young girl, savvy to the seas and head of a band of pirates.

Her name was Tetra. She was pretty, brash, and brave. Tetra and….her 'handsome' band of pirates set out to explore the vast and unfamiliar seas…

One day on a stop at an island, Tetra met a young boy dressed in green.

After a strange series of events, the two began traveling together…They found old ruins and light enveloped Tetra. At once, she transformed into a beautiful princess with long golden hair and royal attire. Her lineage traced back to an ancient, ruined kingdom. She was Princess Zelda of the kingdom of Hyrule.

Just then, an ominous king appeared! He carried Princess Zelda away… The Evil King sought the sacred power that has passed down to Hyrulian Princesses. He schemed to take the power and use it himself.

The boy chased after him, determined to save the princess… The boy crossed the treacherous seas and climbed high, tall mountains. The journey was perilous. He slayed evil monsters and used their power to become a true hero.

After a long and hard adventuring, he defeated the evil king. And beautiful Princess Zelda was rescued at last.

The two set out with the 'brave' pirate crew in search of new lands… Yes, they sail together!

A happy pirate ending!

The setting takes place of a large pirate ship with ex-swabbie Niko on deck holding his greatest work. "So what did you think of my amazing cutouts? Did you guess that Tetra was really Princess Zelda?! … Hey! Link! Are you sleeping, swabbie?"

Our little green hero who goes by the name, Link, was on the floor looking dizzy or just seasick since he spends most of his life on homeland, Outset Island.

"Link! Link!"

A young girl with an unusual bun and sharp eyes climbed down from the stairs and bends over our seasick hero.

"You're supposed to be on lookout!" yelled the captain of the ship who is known as Tetra.

Link tries to sit up to answer but still seasick from the rocking of the ship and puts his head back. Tetra shook her head in regret. "Hah! Some legendary hero you are. Who'd believe you saved me from the evil king?"

Up on deck, a little man with broken glasses named Mako appeared. "Princess Zelda, we're nearly at that spot in the sea!

"I told you NOT to call me Zelda! Tetra worked just fine before, you know." Tetra said with annoyance.

"So this is where the Ghost Ship is said to appear? Stay on the lookout for a creepy-looking ship!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What about all those ship that has gone missing? I say the Ghost Ship is behind all of it!" said Niko shaking with fear.

"That's right, Niko. Every ship disappears. And it's all because of that scaaaaaaary Ghost Ship!" responded Tetra with a dripping sarcastic voice.

"G-ghosts?!"

"Hey, Tetra!" said the tough guy whose goes by the name of Gonzo. Even though he's been known to cry at the drop of a hat. "They say these seas are protected, yeah? Something about a spirit called the Ocean King. Wouldn't a spirit like that protect the ships? Unless there really is an evil Ghost Ship…"

Tetra said with a good hypothesis, "Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as a Ghost Ship! I bet it's just some pirates up to no good."

Link sits up again while shaking his head. "Ughh…man, it hurts." Tetra continues on with her speech.

"I'll expose them as a bunch of frauds. And remind them that there are rules to being pirates! I doubt that there really is an Ocean King anyway"

Suddenly the skies have gone dark and cloudy looking like it's going to rain and the sea has gone choppy and dangerous to fall in. Link gets up with a face full of suspicion.

"Hey… look! The air feels chilly… Eerie, even. I say we take a detour around the creepy place." Niko said it with a fearful look on his face.

Tetra yelled at Niko with a drop of venom. "Quit being so scared! We're here to see the world, not take detours!"

Up in the crow's nest, another shipmate named Zuko yells out. "Ship ahoy! Tetra… I can see a ship… Yeah, a ship… up ahead!"

Out of nowhere, a huge decaying ship came. It's was barren with no sign of life. At the front was a skull with a brightly blue lantern. This could be known as the Ghost Ship.

Niko cried with fear, "It- it's … THE GHOST SHIP!"

Tetra looks back at Niko with annoyance. "And you called yourself a pirate! It's just a ship. But it does look like it could be the Ghost Ship… There might even be a load of treasure on board! That's it. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!"

Tetra jump onto the rail and jumps on board of the Ghost Ship. A few seconds later, lightning crashed and a high pitched voice was heard. The scream belongs to their beloved captain. The Ghost Ship was about to set sail until Link tries to jumps over to the railing of the ship. He holds on for dear life but doesn't have enough strength to lift him up. He pulls up one more time but suddenly slips.

He fell down into the choppy waves with failure.

Everything went dark.

* * *

"Link... Save me…" An image of light came and inside was Tetra. Surrounding her was pure darkness and evil.

"Link… Save me… Link…"

Those are Tetra's last words before darkness envelopes her.

Thus the beginning of a whole new journey for our hero.

* * *

MageWriter14: Again sorry for this poorly excuse of a story but I needed to do something over my free time. And sorry if it's short. I'm not a really good writer but I just do it for the fun of it. Please e-mail me for mistakes and I'll be appreciate it. R&R. Thank you. 


End file.
